Slayers to the End
by Rinita-Inverse
Summary: Un fic con una pareja no muy usual. Nada de romance pk... bueno, si leen se daran cuenta pk. me quedó bastante triste a mi parecer. No adelanto mas, solo que es un One Shot y que si no les interesa al menos lean las Notas de Autora, por fa.


Slayers to the End. 

Nota Previa: ok, antes que lean cualquier cosa... si no van a leer el fic por que no les gusto por donde iba o cualquier otra razón, por favor vayan a las notas de autora, es importante par mi que lo lean.

Por cierto, Slayers no me pertenece, es de Kanzaka y Araisumi... etc, etc. 

-------------------------**-------------------------

Tendido en la cama, las lagrimas resbalan por mis mejillas.

Humedecen mi piel, pero la verdad es que ya no las siento, 

No siento ni mis lagrimas, ni nada,

Todo esta oscuro a mi alrededor, que irónico, pareciese que el cielo también estuviera triste, 

Pero la verdad ni siquiera puedo esbozar un sonrisa sarcástica, 

Todas mis emociones se perdieron 

Ese fatídico día en el que te perdí. 

Pensé que eras invencible, que eras inmortal, 

Incluso llegue a pensar que eras un dios,

O al menos para mi lo eras,

Hace frío, es extraño, pensé que nunca volvería a sentir esa sensación, 

Creí que siempre estarías a mi lado y me darías tu calor.

Me equivoqué, y lo que es peor, ni siquiera fui capaz de decirte lo que sentía.

Claro, ¿qué oportunidad tenia si lo tenias a el? 

Ese que sí era digno de ti, ese por el cual arriesgaste tu vida, ese por el cual me separe del grupo.

Para esas alturas ya mi cura no importaba, tan solo era una excusa para alejarme sin que sospecharas.

Antes que todo pasara, iba a decírtelo, 

Esa noche estabas tan cansada por la batalla que te desmayaste, fui yo quien te cargó, fui yo quien te cuidó toda la noche

Pensé en aprovechar la oportunidad, pero ese sujeto apareció y…

Si hubiera estado alerta en vez de pensar en imposibles... tal vez…

….

Tal vez aun seguirías junto a mi, seguramente serias mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, pero yo quería algo mas, y eso nunca lo tendría. Pero si lo pienso bien, también arriesgaste tu vida por mi, es mas… tu me protegiste y fue por eso que…

La herida fue muy profunda y mi magia no pudo curarla a tiempo, tu cálida sangre manaba sin detenerse, tus ojos se cerraban lentamente, pero sonreías…

No entendí la razón de tu sonrisa hasta que…

- me alegro que estés bien… Zel… yo…te…

- ¿Lina? ¿Lina? ¡¡¡Lina!! ¡¡¡MALDITA SEA, RESPÓNDEME!!!

- …….

- ¡¡¡¡¡LINA!!!!! 

Tu cuerpo seguía caliente, pero el calor se iba rápidamente en la sangre. Te abracé con fuerza, esperando que con eso reaccionaras, pero nada pasó. Suavemente deje tu cuerpo en el suelo, aun conservabas tu sonrisa, me gire lentamente hacia donde había venido el ataque, el sujeto aun estaba ahí, no parecía feliz por lo que había hecho, pero eso no importaba, yo acabaría con aquel que se atrevió a apartarte de mi lado. 

- Zel, vete, solo tenia que eliminarla a ella.

- Eres un Maldito. ¡¡UN MALDITO!!!

- No lo hice por placer, me dolió tener que hacerlo, pero yo solo sigo ordenes, y esas fueron acabar con ella.

- ¡¡¡¡Me las vas a pagar Xellos.!!!

- ¿qué quieres que haga, eh? Ya esta hecho, y preferí hacerlo yo a que lo hiciera un mazoku cualquiera. Después de todo, ella siempre ha merecido lo mejor.

Esas palabras me dejaron un instante paralizado, ¿acaso Xellos…? No, no podía ser posible, ¿acaso Xellos sentía algo por Lina? 

- Lo único que pude hacer por ella fue darle una muerte sin dolor.

- Y esperas que te crea eso, tu la mataste y no importa nada mas, ¡¡ahora muere!!

Saqué mi espada y lo ataqué, para mi sorpresa el no se apartó, ¡¡¡siquiera intentó protegerse!!!.

La espada lo atravesó en el cuerpo, la sangre comenzó a manar de la herida, Xellos cayó de rodillas y puso una mano sobre la herida. Luego levantó la mirada y me dijo: 

-¿ya te sientes mejor? ¿ o aun quieres golpearme mas? Anda hazlo si quieres, me lo merezco, ¡¡pero si me vas a matar, hazlo ya de una vez.!!!

Envainé mi espada, me di la vuelta, tome tu cuerpo y me fui. No había dado ni dos pasos cuando tu cuerpo brillaba tan intensamente como cuando la diosa estaba dentro de tu cuerpo, entre en pánico, "¿¿QUÉ PASA?? ¿¿¿QUÉ OCURRE??" La luz aumentó su intensidad aun mas, ya no podía ver. La poca tibieza de tu cuerpo desapareció de entre mis manos. La luz desapareció, y me vi sin ti, lo único que me quedaba era visitar tu lecho de muerte, pero… ahora... ni siquiera eso podría hacer.

La diosa dorada te había apartado de mi, para siempre. Me di vuelta para buscar con la mirada a Xellos y pedir alguna explicación, pero en su lugar solo había un pequeño charco de sangre muy oscura. Luego, todo se volvió oscuro y ya no supe mas de nada. 

Ahora, lentamente me veo envuelto en oscuridad, siento una presencia cálida, pero que inspira respeto y por que no decirlo, también temor. Mi cuerpo se paraliza, la poca sensibilidad que aun queda en él, desaparece poco a poco, luego nada. Ni la mas mínima señal de luz, ni la mas mínima señal de oscuridad. 

Fin

-------------------------**-------------------------

Nota de la Autora: que tal!! Acá todo bien ^^

Espero que les haya gustado este poco usual fic, lo tenia desde hace mucho, pero pensaba hacerlo una historia larga, releyéndolo me di cuenta que me gustaba hasta ahí. Ah, el titulo... siempre lo he dicho y lo seguiré diciendo... Mis títulos apestan (en particular este que ya esta bien trillado, pero que mas da, no se me ocurrió nada mejor) así que... nada mas, solo que disfruten, si es que... ^_^ 

Comentarios, sugerencias, reservas mentales, etc a Rinita_Inverse@yahoo.com o bien pueden dejar un review, o ambas ^^

Ah!! Por cierto tengo que pasar un par de avisos:

Primero, el final de "Mi Ultimo Deseo"... no termino por convencerme así que estoy trabajando en uno alternativo. (por si a alguien le interesa)

Y segundo, por razones externas a mi (el servidor no reconoce mi clave y no me envía una nueva T_T) no he podido actualizar mi pagina, tengo casi todo listo, solo falta subirlo, el problema es que no se puede. Si esto sigue así tendré que cambiar de dirección, es decir comenzar casi de 0.

No tengo otra forma de avisar, así que si saben de alguien que acostumbre pasar por Fanwork's Universe (mi web) avísenle, y si no... corran la voz igual. De cualquier forma estaré avisando (como pueda) la nueva dire si es que no se arregla el problema.

Ahora si, no leemos! 

20/02/2004


End file.
